1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance data generating apparatus and method which generate performance data with expressions applied, as well as a storage medium storing a program for executing the method, and in particular, to a performance data generating apparatus and method having an automatic parameter editing function of automatically editing, based on characteristics of supplied performance data, values of parameters for adding various expressions to the performance data, as well as a storage medium storing a program for executing the method.
2. Prior Art
Composing MIDI data only of musical note information may result in mechanical expressionless performances. To obtain performance outputs with a variety of expressions such as more natural performance, beautiful performance, vivid performance, or peculiar individualistic performance, various musical expressions or instrumental impressions have to be added as control data. Systems for adding various expressions may include a method of adding expressions through musical scores, and others. There are, however, various expressions as described above. A useful system has to be able to accommodate various expressions.
Further, with more types of expressions, a user is at a loss what expressions to add unless an automatic addition system is developed. Accordingly, addition of expressions is preferably modularized in order to realize an automatic system. It is thus appreciated that a module storing characteristics of various musical expressions as rules may be used to generate musical MIDI data.
Known performance data generating apparatuses and parameter editing apparatuses for editing the values of parameters for adding various expressions to performances reproduced from supplied performance data are listed below.
(1) Manual inputs are provided to modify the values of parameters already set for supplied performance data or add new parameters to the supplied performance data in order to add expressions (musical expressions such as natural, beautiful performance, or vivid performance) to mechanical expressionless performances reproduced from the performance data.
(2) Performance expressions (for example, crescendos and decrescendos) are automatically added to a range of supplied performance data which is designated by a user.
With the conventional performance data generating apparatus or parameter editing apparatus (1), however, the user himself must select parameters to be modified or added, and particularly if the user is a beginner, it is difficult to select parameters for adding his favorite expressions and to determine parameter values optimal for the expressions. Moreover, to manually input parameters one by one is cumbersome. Further, with the conventional performance data generating apparatus or parameter editing apparatus (2), since the range of performance data which can be designated by the user is local and partial with respect to the entire music data, performance expressions added based on the performance data belonging to this range will be necessarily simple (for example, such performance expressions only linearly increase or reduce the volume of the corresponding portion). Consequently, to add a variety of desired performance expressions, the user has to carry out similar operations many times while sequentially changing the range of performance data to which the performance expressions are to be added. As a result, the user cannot add a variety of performance expressions using simple operations. Further, since the user himself has to designate the range of performance data to which the performance expressions are to be added, he has to know what expressions to add and to which performance sections these expressions are to be added in order to provide optimal expressions for the music. This task is difficult for beginners to perform.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a performance data generating apparatus and method which is capable of automatically converting original performance data providing an expressionless performance into performance data that enable a variety of musically excellent performances, by means of a novel expression adding converter using various modularized rules and procedures to add expressions based on temporal changes such as tempo and timing, as well as storage medium that stores a program for executing the method.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a performance data generating apparatus and method which enables even a beginner to add a variety of expressions to music using simple operations, as well as a storage medium that stores a program for executing the method.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a performance data generating apparatus and method which is capable of automatically editing various control parameters for a performance such as temporally changing parameters for tempo, timing, or the like, a volume parameter, and musical interval parameters for pitch and the like to enable even a beginner to add a variety of expressions to music using simple operations, as well as a storage medium that stores a program for executing the method.
In the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cmusical tone control variablexe2x80x9d refers to a variable such as a temporal musical-tone variable, a musical musical-tone variable, or a volume musical-tone variable which is used to control musical tones. Further, the term xe2x80x9cmusical tone control informationxe2x80x9d refers to variable information such as temporal musical-tone control information (temporal parameters) on tempo, gate time, tone generation timing, or the like, musical-interval musical-tone control information (a musical interval parameter and the like), or volume control information which controls musical tones for performance. The musical tone control information is also referred to as xe2x80x9cperformance parametersxe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9cparametersxe2x80x9d. Further, xe2x80x9cthe performance data generating apparatusxe2x80x9d according to the present invention may act as xe2x80x9can automatic parameter editing apparatusxe2x80x9d from the viewpoint of edition of the performance parameters.
According to a first feature (claims 1, 38 and 58) of the present invention, performance data are supplied, characteristic information is obtained from the supplied performance data, generating method information is stored which corresponds to predetermined characteristic information and representative of at least one method of generating musical tone control information, generating method information corresponding to the obtained characteristic information is obtained from the stored generating method information, the musical tone control information from the obtained characteristic information and generating method information corresponding to the obtained characteristic information is obtained, and the generated musical tone control information is added to the supplied performance data. That is, generating method information is stored beforehand, and based on the generating method information corresponding to characteristic information obtained from performance data, musical tone control information is generated and added to the performance data. In other words, according to the present invention, correspondence between predetermined characteristic information and musical tone control information for addition of expressions is set as rules in an expression adding module (an expression addition algorithm), and generating method information representing these expression addition rules is stored in a storage device beforehand. When the characteristic information is obtained from the supplied performance data, musical tone control information (various performance parameters such as the time parameters, the musical interval parameter, and the volume parameter) is generated and added to the performance data based on the generating method information corresponding to the obtained characteristic information and in accordance with the expression adding module (the expression addition algorithm). Thus, even a beginner can add a variety of expressions to music using simple operations depending on the obtained characteristic information, thereby automatically generating more musically excellent performance data [this corresponds to FIGS. 2, 20 and 21 in the embodiments].
Further, the performance data with the musical tone control information added are output and evaluated so that the musical tone control information is adjusted based on results of the evaluation (claim 2). As a result, addition of expressions can be performed based on the optimal musical tone control information [this corresponds to Examples (1) to (6), (8), and (9)].
According to a second feature (claims 3, 39 and 59) of the present invention, characteristic information corresponding to time intervals of occurrence of notes (this characteristic information is called xe2x80x9cnote time informationxe2x80x9d) is extracted from the supplied performance data, and based on the characteristic information and generating method information corresponding to this characteristic information, musical tone control information is generated and added to the supplied performance data. As a result, a variety of expressive performance outputs can be obtained based on the note time information (note density, interval between two notes or tones, and the like) (this corresponds to Example (1)).
An embodiment according to this feature (claim 4) is configured to extract, as the characteristic information, note density information (for example, xe2x80x9cthe number of notes in one bar÷the number of beats in the barxe2x80x9d) representing the number of notes per predetermined unit time, and the musical control information is generated to control such that if the number of notes per predetermined unit time exceeds a predetermined value, a value of tempo with which the performance data are reproduced is increased. Accordingly, addition of expressions can be performed such that the tempo is changed depending on the note density (acceleration of the tempo with an increase in the number of notes) [this corresponds to Example (1)]. In a specific form of this embodiment, a tempo change amount for each section calculated based on a set tempo dynamic value xcex1, a tempo coefficient K determined from the note density and a table, and the currently set tempo value (the currently set tempo valuexc3x97xcex1xc3x97K) can be applied to MIDI data. Further, by displaying the original performance data on a display and then displaying applied parameter values and their positions on the displayed original data in an overlapping manner, results of the application can be checked. Further, if performance data composed of a plurality of parts are supplied, the reproduction tempo may be changed based on note density information extracted from a selected predetermined part of the performance data or it may be changed based on note density information obtained by comprehensively evaluating the plurality of parts.
According to a third feature (claims 5, 40, and 60) according to the present invention, based on progress of the supplied performance data and generating method information corresponding to the progress of the supplied performance data, musical tone control information is generated and added to the supplied performance data. A variety of expressive performance outputs can be obtained based on evaluation of the progress of performance of the performance data [this corresponds to Example (B)].
In an embodiment according to this feature (claim 6), the volume (the value of the volume parameter) is progressively increased in accordance with the progress of the performance data. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that listeners"" excitement grows as the music progresses. Specifically, in this embodiment, based on pattern data representing a tendency of change in the volume of the entire music, a value of volume change amount for each section where the volume change is to occur is calculated and inserted into each corresponding position of the performance data. In this case, in a system including a plurality of tracks, the same pattern or different changing patterns may be used for each track. This method is applicable to changing of the musical interval parameter: for example, the value of the musical interval may be progressively increased with the progress of the music to enhance listeners"" excitement.
According to a fourth feature (claims 7, 41, 61) of the present invention, based on breaks in phrases (borders of phrases) extracted from the supplied performance data and generating method information corresponding to the breaks in phrases, musical tone control information is generated and added to the supplied performance data. As a result, performance outputs can be obtained with a variety of expressions at breaks in phrases (trailing ends of phrases, for example) [this corresponds to Example (D)].
An embodiment according to this feature (claim 8) is configured to progressively decrease the volume at each break in phrases, such that the volume is progressively diminished at an end position of a phrase. Thus, addition of expressions can be performed so as to make listeners feel a cadence of the phrase, i.e. that the phrase has been completed [this corresponds to Example (D)]. In this embodiment, the volume at the end position is preferably calculated from a tempo set for the phrase. Alternatively, the volume of a note at a leading end of the phrase may be increased.
According to a fifth feature (claims 9, 42, and 62) of the present invention, characteristic information corresponding to a tendency of pitch change is extracted from the supplied performance data as pitch change tendency information, and based on the extracted characteristic information (pitch change information) and generating method information corresponding to the pitch change tendency information, musical tone control information is generated and added to the supplied performance data. As a result, a variety of expressive performance outputs can be obtained based on the tendency of pitch change [this corresponds to Example (A)].
An embodiment according to this feature (claim 10) is configured to use as characteristic information pitch change tendency information representative of switching positions of the supplied performance data where a tendency for pitch to rise and a tendency for pitch to fall are switched, and apply an accent to the volume of a note at each of the switching positions where the tendency for pitch to rise and the tendency for pitch to fall are switched (when, for example, the tendency to rise changes to the tendency to fall, an accent is applied to a note event at the change point). As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the end of a note rise portion has an accent [this corresponds to Example (A)].
Another embodiment according to this feature (claim 11) is configured to use as characteristic information pitch change tendency information representative of at least one portion of the supplied performance data where pitch shows a tendency to rise, and progressively increase the volume at this portion. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the volume increases progressively while the pitch of a train of note events shows a tendency to increase [this corresponds to Example (A)]. Specifically, for example, the user sets an analyzing section in the performance data, retrieves from the analyzing section subsections where the pitch of the note event train shows a tendency to rise or fall (in this case, a portion where the pitch generally shows a tendency to rise is assumed to be a pitch rise tendency portion), calculates for each retrieved subsection a speed at which the pitch changes, determines, depending on a result of the calculation, a changing pattern for the volume parameter which is to be applied to the note event, and based on the determined changing pattern, changes the volume parameter value within the subsection. This method is also applicable to changing of the musical interval parameter.
According to a sixth feature (claims 12, 43, and 63) of the present invention, at least one portion of the supplied performance data where identical or similar data trains exist continuously is extracted as characteristic information, and based on the extracted portions and generating method information corresponding to this characteristic information, musical tone control information is generated and added to the performance data. As a result, a variety of expressive performance outputs can be obtained if identical or similar data trains exist continuously [this corresponds to Example (C)].
An embodiment according to this feature (claim 13) is configured to change the volume of volume of a trailing one of the identical or similar data trains which exist continuously, depending on degrees of similarity of the identical or similar data trains. As a result, if identical or similar patterns appear continuously, addition of expressions can be performed such that the volume parameter is changed depending on the similarity of the patterns [this corresponds to Example (C)]. For example, if similar phrases appear repeatedly, the volume parameter values of the second and subsequent similar phrases are changed depending on their similarities and on how they appear. More specifically, if similar phrases appear continuously, the volume parameter values of the second and subsequent similar phrases are reduced below that of the first similar phrase. If similar phrases appear repeatedly but not continuously for the first time, the volume parameter values of the second and subsequent similar phrases are changed changed to values similar to that of the first similar phrase and depending on their similarities. This method is applicable to addition of expressions that change the musical interval parameter.
According to a seventh feature (claims 14, 45, and 65) of the present invention, similar data trains are extracted from the supplied performance data, and the value of tempo with which the performance data are reproduced is changed based on a difference between the similar data trains. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that similar phrases have identical or similar values of tempo [this corresponds to Example (2)]. Specifically, a difference between similar phrases is detected and a tempo change based on the difference is applied to the original performance data.
According to an eighth feature (claims 15, 45, and 65) of the present invention, at least one previously registered figure is extracted from the supplied performance data, and based on the extracted figure and generating method information corresponding to the extracted figures, musical tone control information is generated and added to the performance data. Thus, addition of expressions can be performed such that the tempo is set correspondingly to the registered figure [this corresponds to Example (3)]. Specifically, a predetermined tempo is set, for example, for portions of the performance data with the previously registered figure=a rhythm pattern (phrase). A parameter to be registered for phrases is not limited to the figure but may be a train of expression events. This method is applicable not only to changing the tempo but also to changing of the musical interval parameter. This method can be also used to apply a slur to performance depending on the type of a musical instrument used, as described later in Examples.
According to a ninth feature (claims 16, 46, and 66) of the present invention, at least one portion of the supplied performance data where a plurality of tones are simultaneously sounded is extracted, and based on the extracted portion and generating method information corresponding to this portion, musical tone control information is generated and added to the performance data. As a result, performance outputs can be obtained which can have a variety of expressions at portions where a plurality of tones are simultaneously sounded [this corresponds to Example (F)].
An embodiment according to this feature (claim 17) is configured to define the importance of each of the simultaneous sounded tones and change the volume of each of the tones depending on the defined importance. As a result, expressions can be effectively added to a performance where a plurality of tones are simultaneously sounded [this corresponds to Example (F)]. For example, templates for respective degrees of importance are provided beforehand, and component notes of a chord have their volume changed in such a manner that the volume of each note is increased according to the level of importance, i.e. as the latter is higher. In this embodiment, only the lowest and highest notes of the chord may be set to a larger volume than the other component notes or only a fundamental note of the chord may be set to a larger volume. This method is further applicable to octave unisons. This method can also be applied to changing of the musical interval to automatically change the chord to a pure temperament.
According to a tenth feature (claims 18, 47, and 67) of the present invention, information on fingering is extracted from the supplied performance data, and based on teh extracted information on fingering and generating method information corresponding to the information on fingering, musical tone control information is generated and added to the performance data. As a result, performance outputs that can have a variety of expressions in terms of fingering can be obtained [this corresponds to Example (I)].
An embodiment according to this feature (claim 19) is configured to define the information on fingering corresponding to portions of the supplied performance data that are difficult to play and reduce the volume at these portions. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the volume of a pitch that is considered to be difficult to play depending on fingering is set to a smaller volume than the other pitches [this corresponds to Example (I)].
Another embodiment according to this feature (claim 20) is configured to define the information on fingering corresponding to at least one portion of movement of position of fingering and change musical interval at the portion of movement of position of fingering. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the musical interval is automatically changed in response to fingering position movement [this corresponds to Example (I)]. In view of the fingering, a method is also applicable which adds a noise sound to the performance data in the case of a large volume at a low position.
According to an eleventh feature (claims 21, 48, and 68) of the present invention, at least one portion of the supplied performance data which corresponds to a particular instrument playing method is extracted, and based on the extracted portion and generating method information corresponding to the particular instrument playing method, musical tone control information is generated and added to the performance data. As a result, performance outputs which can have a variety of expressions can be obtained correspondingly to the particular instrument playing method [this corresponds to Examples (4), (5), and (E)].
An embodiment according to this feature (claim 22) is configured so that the particular instrument playing method is a piano sustain pedal method and the value of the reproduction tempo is reduced at portions of the performance data which correspond to the piano sustain pedal method. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the tempo is set in response to a piano sustain pedal operation, for example, the tempo is slightly reduced in response to the sustain pedal operation [this corresponds to Example (4)]. To achieve this, for example, operation of a sustain pedal is detected so that a tempo change based on a result of the detection can be applied to the performance data.
Another embodiment according to this feature (claim 23) is configured so that the particular instrument playing method is a strings trill method, portions of the performance data which correspond to the strings trill method, which maintains a slightly changing (vibration) sound, are each divided into a plurality of parts, and a different value of the reproduction tempo is set between these parts. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that timing for the strings trill is set to be slightly different between the plurality of parts [this corresponds to Example (5)]. To achieve this, for example, trill portions are detected and the detected trill portions are copied for a plurality of parts, and timing for the MIDI data is changed so to be different between these parts. In this case, each part may have a different tone color characteristic. This method is also applicable to changing of the musical interval parameter, in which case the musical interval of the trill may be set to be slightly different between the divided parts.
A further embodiment according to this feature (claim 24) is configured so that the particular instrument playing method is a trill playing method or a drum roll playing method and values of volume of notes at portions of the performance data corresponding to the trill or drum roll playing method are set to be uneven or irregular. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the volumes of individual notes are irregular [this corresponds to Example (E)].
According to a twelfth feature (claims 25, 49, and 69) of the present invention, lyrics information is extracted from the supplied performance data, and based on the extracted rylics information and generating method information corresponding to the lyrics information, musical tone control information is generated and added to performance data. As a result, performance outputs with a variety of expressions can be obtained if the music contains lyrics information [this corresponds to Examples (8) and (J)].
An embodiment according to this feature (claim 26) is configured so as to define a tempo control value for at least one particular word and change the value of the reproduction tempo of the performance data based on the defined tempo control value, thereby enabling expressions to be added such that the tempo is set depending on the lyrics [this corresponds to Example (8)]. The addition of expressions can be carried out, for example, by previously registering predetermined words with corresponding tempo coefficients, detecting the predetermined words from the lyrics data in the original performance data, and if any of the predetermined words appears, changing the tempo for the performance data based on this word. In this case, quick tempos are set for happy words, while slow tempos are set for gloomy or important words.
Another embodiment according to this feature (claim 27) is configured so as to define a volume change for at least one particular word and change the volume of the supplied performance data based on the defined volume change, thereby enabling expressions to be added such that the volume of the particular word is changed [this corresponds to Example (J)]. This parameter processing method associated with the lyrics information is also applicable to changing of the musical interval.
According to a thirteenth feature of the present invention (claims 28, 50, and 70), information on at least one performance symbol is extracted from the supplied performance data, and based on the extracted information on the performance symbol and generating method information corresponding to the performance symbol, musical tone control information is generated and added to the performance data. As a result, performance outputs with a variety of expressions can be obtained correspondingly to the performance symbol in the performance data [this corresponds to Experiments (9) and (G)].
Another embodiment according to this feature (claim 29) is configured so that the performance symbol is a staccato symbol and the sounding length of a note immediately before a note marked with the staccato symbol is changed. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the sounding length of a note immediately before a staccato is increased [this corresponds to Example (9)]. To achieve this, for example, the staccato is detected, and the gate time for a note immediately before the staccato is increased depending on a dynamic value xcex1. Then, a tempo change is applied to the performance data based on a result of the increase in gate time.
A further embodiment according to this feature (claim 30) is configured so that the performance symbol is a staccato symbol and the volume of a note immediately after a note marked with the staccato symbol is reduced. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the volume of the note immediately after the note marked with the staccato is decreased to emphasize a note immediately after sounding with staccato [this corresponds to Example (G)]. In this staccato performance, the extent to which the volume is changed is preferably adjusted depending on the note value or tempo of the staccato note.
According to a fourteenth feature (claims 31, 51, and 71) of the present invention, the relationship between predetermined characteristic information and musical tone control information of already supplied performance data is stored, and when predetermined characteristic information is extracted from newly supplied performance data, musical tone control information is generated based on the extracted predetermined characteristic information and in accordance with the stored relationship and is then added to the newly supplied performance data. Accordingly, addition of expressions can be performed such that the tempo is set using a learning function [this corresponds to Example (6)]. This method comprises constructing a system for automatically predicting the relationship between pitch change and tempo change, allowing part of the tempo change to be manually input until an intermediate portion of music, and then automatically inputting the remaining part of the tempo change using the learning function. For example, a learning routine learns the relationship between phrases and tempo change from MIDI data to which tempo change has already been applied, and stores results of the learning. For MIDI data for phrases to which no tempo has not yet been applied, tempo change is applied to the performance data based on the stored learning results.
According to a fifteenth feature of the present invention (claims 32, 52, and 72), a plurality of relationships between predetermined characteristic information and musical tone control information for performance data are stored as a library, and when characteristic information is extracted from the supplied performance data, musical tone control information is generated by referring to the library and is added to the performance data. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the tempo is set using the library [this corresponds to Example (7)]. According to this method, tempo changes once generated correspondingly to various characteristic information of the performance data are cut out for a certain section of time and registered as a library. The registered tempo changes are then similarly applied to other portions of the performance data. For example, tempo changes are extracted from MIDI data to which tempo changes have already been applied and converted into relative values, which are then stored as a library. Then, a tempo change is selected from the library, which corresponds to predetermined characteristic information of the MIDI data, and the selected tempo change is elongated or shortened in a time direction and/or in a tempo value direction and applied to the performance data. This method is also applicable to changing of the musical interval parameter.
According to a sixteenth feature of the present invention (claims 33, 53, and 73), musical tone control information is generated based on predetermined characteristic information from the supplied performance data, the generated musical tone control information is compared with musical tone control information from the supplied performance data in terms of the entirety of the performance data, and the generated musical tone control information is modified based on results of the comparison. As a result, performance outputs containing expressions which are well-balanced and optimal in terms of the entire performance data can be obtained [this corresponds to Examples (10) and (K)]. For example, results of tempo change applied throughout the music are checked and the tempo of the entire music is generally corrected so that the average of the results equals an originally set tempo value. The general tempo correction comprises correcting the tempo of the entire music to a uniform value, or instead of the general and uniform correction, preferentially correcting the tempo in sections where the tempo is frequently changed. [see Example (10)]. Further, the average value of the volume of the entire performance data is calculated, and an offset is added to the entire volume so as to obtain a desired average value [see Example (K)].
According to a seventeenth feature of the present invention (claims 34, 54, and 74), at least one portion of supplied performance data which indicates sounding and has a sounding length larger than a predetermined value is extracted, and based on the extracted portion of the performance data and generating method information corresponding to the portion of the performance data indicating sounding and having a sounding length larger than a predetermined value, such musical tone control information as to make uneven or irregular the volume of the same portion is generated and added to the performance data. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the volume of long tones are fluctuated or randomized [this corresponds to Example (H)]. In this case, the fluctuation is preferably determined based on a random number counter and a predetermined changing pattern. This method is also applicable to the musical interval parameter.
According to an eighteenth feature of the present invention (claims 35, 55, and 75), at least one portion of the supplied performance data to which is added a volume change is extracted, and based on the extracted portion and generating method information corresponding to the same portion, such musical tone control information as to apply a musical interval change corresponding to the added volume change, to the extracted portion, is generated and added to the performance data. As a result, expressions can be added to the portion to which is added the volume change (that is, an accent) such that the musical interval change corresponding to the volume change is determined to slightly increase the musical interval of the accented note or tone [this corresponds to Example (a)].
According to a nineteenth feature of the present invention (claims 36, 56, and 76), at least one portion of the supplied performance data where double bending is performed is extracted, and based on the extracted double bending-performed portion of the performance data and generating method information corresponding to the double bending-performed portion, such musical tone control information as to divide the extracted double bending-performed portion into two parts with a higher tone and a lower tone and apply different volume changes, respectively, to the parts is generated and added to the performance data. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that when double bending is performed, the double bending-performed portion is divided into two parts with a higher tone and a lower tone and the timing of temporal change in the volume is intentionally shifted between these two parts [this corresponds to Example (b)).
According to a twentieth feature of the present invention (claims 37, 57, and 77), at least one portion of the supplied performance data corresponding to at least one predetermined musical symbol indicative of a tone color change is extracted, and based on the extracted portion and generating method information corresponding to the predetermined musical symbol, such musical tone control information as to change a tone color already set for the portion to a tone color corresponding to the musical symbol is generated and added to the performance data. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed such that the tone color is selected based on a score symbol [this corresponds to Example (c)]. For example, where xe2x80x9cpizz.xe2x80x9d is displayed, the tone color is automatically changed to a pizzicato string and then returned to a rubbed string tone at a position where xe2x80x9carcoxe2x80x9d is displayed.
[Various Features]
The present invention can be configured as described in the following paragraphs (1) to (23) according to various features of the present invention:
(1) A performance data generating apparatus comprising a device that receives input performance data, a device that obtains characteristic information from the input performance data, a device that supplies an expression adding module storing rules representative of correspondence between predetermined characteristic information and musical tone control information for performance data, a device that sets musical tone control information based on the obtained characteristic information and in accordance with the rules of the supplied expression adding module, a device that adds the set musical tone control information to the input performance data, and a device that outputs the performance data with the musical tone control information added [FIG. 2]. That is, according to the configuration (1), various expression adding modules are provided, which store rules representative of procedures for setting musical tone control information corresponding to characteristics from the input performance data, which information constitutes musical tone control factors, and musical tone control information is set based on these expression adding modules. As a result, more musical performance data can be automatically generated.
(2) A performance data generating apparatus comprising a device that receives input performance data, a device that obtains characteristic information from the input performance data, a device that sets a musical tone variable based on the obtained characteristic information and in accordance with predetermined rules, a device that adjusts a control parameter for the set musical tone variable, a device that determines musical tone control information based on the set musical tone variable and the adjusted control parameter, a device that adds the determined musical tone control information to the input performance data, and a device that outputs the performance data with the musical tone control information added, wherein the parameter adjusting device evaluates the output performance data and adjusts the control parameter again based on results of the evaluation [Examples (1) to (5), (8), and (9)]. That is, according to the configuration (2), in setting various musical tone control information, the control parameter for the musical tone variable (various musical tone variables for time, musical interval, volume, and others which are required for performance) set based on the characteristic information and in accordance with the rules can be adjusted, and the musical tone control information (various performance parameters such as a time parameter, a musical interval parameter, and a volume parameter) is determined based on the musical tone variable and the adjusted control parameter. As a result, addition of expressions can be performed based on optimal musical tone control information.
(3) A performance data generating apparatus which sets musical tone control information such as a time parameter and a musical interval parameter in accordance with rules of correspondence between characteristics of characteristic information and temporal musical tone control contents and/or musical-interval musical tone control contents, based on the characteristic information obtained using a method of extracting note time information from the input performance data (Example (1)), a method of evaluating the progress of a performance of the input performance data, a method of extracting small vibration tone information from the input performance data, a method of recognizing breaks in phrases from the input performance data, a method of calculating pitch information for each predetermined section or smoothed pitch information, from the input performance data, a method of obtaining pitch change direction-turning information from the input performance data, a method of detecting identical or similar patterns or the like from the input performance data [Example (2)], a method of detecting previously registered figures from the input performance data [Example (3)], a method of calculating volume information for each predetermined section or smoothed volume information from the input performance data, a method of obtaining atmosphere information from the input performance data, a method of extracting predetermined note group/train information from the input performance data, a method of extracting chord note number information from the input performance data, a method of extracting fingering information from the input performance data, a method of extracting playing method information corresponding to a particular instrument playing method, from the input performance data [Example (4)], a method of extracting small vibration tone information for strings or the like from the input performance data [Example (5)], a method of obtaining lyrics information from the input performance data [Example (8)], a method of obtaining tone generator output waveform information from the input performance data, and/or a method of extracting predetermined performance symbol information from the input performance data [Example (9)]. With this configuration, by obtaining, as characteristics of the input performance data, note time information (note density or interval between two notes or tones), the progress of the performance, small vibration tone information (trill/vibrato of long tones, pitch bend, or the like), breaks in phrases or phrase borders (trailing ends of phrases or the like), pitch information, pitch change direction-turning information (pitch rise-to-fall turning points), identical or similar patterns (sequence of identical patterns, similar phrases, or the like), registered figures (phrase templates or the like), volume information, atmosphere information (xe2x80x9ctense feelingxe2x80x9d or the like), note group/train information (a group of notes, long tuplets, or the like), chord note number information, tone color information, fingering information (fingers, position movement, positions, or the like), playing method information (guitar pulling-off, hammering-on, piano sustain pedal, and others), small vibration tone information (trill by a plurality of parts or the like), and/or lyrics information, predetermined performance symbols (accent symbol, staccato, and others), and setting musical tone control information based on these characteristics, performance outputs with a variety of expressions can be obtained based on the characteristic information.
(4) A performance data generating apparatus comprising a device that receives input performance data, a device that stores the relationship between predetermined characteristic information and musical tone control information of already input performance data, a device that obtains characteristic information from newly input performance data, a device that sets musical tone control information based on the obtained characteristic information and in accordance with the stored relationship, a device that adds the set musical tone control information to the newly input performance data, and a device that outputs the performance data with the musical tone control information added [Example 6], and a performance data generating apparatus comprising a library that stores a plurality of relationships between predetermined characteristic information and musical tone control information for performance data, a device that receives input performance data, a device that obtains characteristic information from the input performance data, a device that sets musical tone control information by referring to the library based on the obtained characteristic information, a device that adds the set musical tone control information to the input performance data, and a device that outputs the performance data with the musical tone control information added [Example (7)]. With these configurations, the relationship between the predetermined characteristic information and musical tone control information of the already input performance data is stored and the musical tone control information is set using results of learning in accordance with the stored relationship, based on the characteristic information of the newly input performance data, or the musical tone control information is set by referring to the library that stores the plurality of relationships between the predetermined characteristic information and musical tone control information for performance data, based on the characteristic information obtained from the input performance data. As a result, adaptability of the addition of expressions can be improved using the leaning function or the library.
(5) A performance data generating apparatus comprising a device that receives input performance data, a device that sets musical tone control information based on predetermined characteristic information of the input performance data, a device that compares the set musical tone control information with the musical tone control information of the input performance data in terms of the entire performance data, and a device that modifies the set musical tone control information based on results of the comparison [Example (10)]. With the configuration (5), the set music control information is modified based on results of the comparison between the set musical tone control information and the musical tone control information of the input performance data, so that the musical tone control information can be set to values that are optimal in terms of the entire performance data.
(6) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an analysis device that analyzes the supplied performance data and extracts subsections of the entire section containing all the performance data, to which one of plural types of expressions can be added, a determination device that selects and determines from the plural types of expressions an expression to be applied to the performance data contained in the extracted subsections, and a parameter editing device that automatically edits parameters for the performance data contained in the extracted subsections, in accordance with an expression addition algorithm corresponding to the determined expression, and a parameter storage medium that stores a program that can be realized by a computer, the parameter storage medium comprising a supply module for supplying performance data from a supply device, an analyzing module for analyzing the supplied performance data extracting subsections of the entire section including all the performance data to which one of plural types of expressions can be added, a determining module for selecting and determining from the plural types of expressions an expression to be applied to the performance data contained in the extracted subsections, and a parameter editing module for automatically editing parameters for the performance data contained in the extracted subsections, in accordance with an expression addition algorithm corresponding to the determined expression. The performance data are assumed to be sequence data. Thus, the performance data can be arranged in time series, and the concept xe2x80x9csectionxe2x80x9d can be introduced thereinto. Further, xe2x80x9cthe parametersxe2x80x9d refer to variable information such as temporal musical tone control information such as tempo or timing, musical-interval musical tone control information, or volume musical tone control information which is used to control musical tones during performance and is also referred to as xe2x80x9cperformance parametersxe2x80x9d. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(7) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extraction device that extracts data regions of the supplied data where the pitch shows a tendency to rise, and a parameter editing device that edits the volume or musical-interval parameter value for each of performance data contained in each extracted data region in such a manner that the pitch or musical interval of the performance data progressively increases or decreases from performance data located at the beginning of the data region to performance data located at the end thereof [Example (A)]. In this apparatus, the tendency to rise includes what can be regarded as xe2x80x9ca rise tone systemxe2x80x9d as a result of evaluation of the entire data region, though it is not a simple rise tone system. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(8) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data where the pitch shows a tendency to rise or fall, and further extracts a data region including performance data located at a change point where the pitch changes from a tendency to rise to a tendency to fall, and a parameter editing device that edits a volume parameter value of the performance data located at the change point, out of the performance data contained in the extracted data regions, in such a manner that an accent is applied to the volume of the performance data located at the change point [Example (A)]. In this apparatus, the tendency to fall includes what can be regarded as xe2x80x9ca fall tone systemxe2x80x9d as a result of evaluation of the entire data region, though it is not a simple fall tone system. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(9) An automatic parameter editing means comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, a storage device that stores plural types of volume or musical-interval change patterns defining a tendency of change in volume or musical-interval parameter value from performance data located at the beginning of the supplied performance data to performance data located at the end thereof, a selecting device that selects one of the plural types of stored volume or musical-interval change patterns, and a parameter editing device that edits the volume or musical-interval parameter value of each of the supplied performance data in such a manner that the volume or musical-interval parameter value of the supplied performance data has a change tendency defined by the selected-volume or musical-interval change pattern [Example (B)]. In this apparatus, the change tendency includes, for example, a tendency to increase the volume or musical-interval parameter value in accordance with the progress of the music. Such a change tendency enhances listeners"" excitement as the music progresses. The characteristic of increasing the volume or musical-interval parameter value is desirably such that the parameter value converges to a predetermined finite value as the music progresses. This prevents the output range of the tone generator from being exceeded, thereby enabling natural addition of expressions. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(10) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data where an occurrence density of performance data indicating sounding is equal to or larger than a predetermined value, and a parameter editing device that edits a volume or musical-interval instability parameter value for performance data contained in each extracted data region, to a value dependent on the occurrence density. The occurrence density means an occurrence density per unit time. The occurrence density being equal to or larger than a predetermined value means that the performance is difficult to play, and therefore the value dependent on the occurrence density typically means a value smaller than that of the original volume parameter, that is, a decrease in volume, for the volume parameter, and means an increase in volume for the musical-interval instability parameter value.
(11) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a calculation device that calculates a musical interval based on performance data contained in an extracted data region and calculates a musical-interval change width between a minimum value and a maximum value of the calculated musical interval, and a parameter editing device that edits the volume or musical-interval instability parameter value for the performance data contained in the data region, to a value dependent on the occurrence density and the calculated musical interval change width. In this apparatus, the musical-interval change width can be used as an indicator for changing the volume parameter value or the musical-interval instability parameter value, and typically the volume parameter value is changed in a decreasing direction and the musical-interval instability parameter value is changed in an increasing direction with an increase in the musical interval or musical-interval instability change width. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(12) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, a device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data which each have similar phrases, a calculating device that calculates a similarity between similar phrases contained in each extracted similar-phrase region, and a parameter editing device operable when similar phrases appear continuously, to edit and set a volume parameter value for a second or subsequent similar phrase to a value dependent on the calculated similarity but smaller than that for a first similar phrase, and operable when similar phrases appear discretely or separately, to edit and set the volume parameter value for the second or subsequent similar phrase to a value dependent on the calculated similarity but similar to that for the first similar phrase [Example (C)]. The similarity is easy to understand if it is set to four level values according to the following respective cases: in terms of phrases to be compared, {circle around (1)} all the performance data are the same, {circle around (2)} the performance data are partly different, {circle around (3)} the performance data are partly the same, and {circle around (4)} all the performance data are different. However, there may be more or less levels. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(13) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data which each have simple triple time and such a bar length that all performance data indicating sounding have the same sounding length, a determining device that determines beat positions of each extracted data region to which dynamics are to be applied, and a parameter editing device that increases a volume parameter value of performance data located at beat positions that have been determined by the determining device to have a strong or high degree of dynamics while, reducing the volume parameter value of performance data located at beat positions that have been determined by the determining device to have a weak or low degree of dynamics. Criteria for determining the beat positions to which dynamics are to be applied include the style and composer of the music selected as the performance data, as well as the age when the music was composed, and others. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(14) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data which each correspond to a phrase, a calculating device that calculates a value of tempo set for each extracted data region, a detecting device that detects performance data indicating sounding and located at the end of the extracted data region as well as a sounding length of the performance data, and a parameter editing device that edits a volume parameter value for the detected performance data in such a manner that the volume of the performance data progressively attenuates for a duration dependent on the calculated tempo value and the detected sounding length [Example (D)].
(15) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data which each indicate sounding, contains a trill or vibrato, and have a sounding length equal to or larger than a predetermined sounding length, a storage device that stores a volume change pattern or a musical-interval change speed pattern defining a volume change or a musical-interval change speed, respectively, both of which are to be assumed during trill performance of the performance data with the predetermined or larger sounding length, and a volume change pattern or a musical-interval change speed pattern defining a volume change or a musical-interval change speed, respectively, both of which are to be assumed during vibrato performance of the performance data with the predetermined or larger sounding length, each volume change pattern or musical-interval change pattern being stored in types corresponding to respective different sounding lengths, a readout device that reads out a volume change pattern or a musical-interval change speed pattern from the storage device depending on the extracted performance data, and a parameter editing device that edits a volume parameter value or a musical-interval change speed parameter value for the extracted performance data in such a manner that a change of the volume of the extracted performance data or a speed at which the musical interval thereof changes is equal to a corresponding value defined by the readout volume change pattern or musical-interval change speed pattern.
(16) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data where a trill performance or a roll performance is performed, and a parameter editing device that edits and sets volume parameter values for performance data contained in each extracted data region, to uneven or irregular values [Example (E)].
(17) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data which each comprise a plurality of performance data indicating simultaneous sounding, a storage device that stores patterns indicating positions of performance data to be emphasized, in types corresponding to the number of the performance data indicating simultaneous sounding and pitches of the performance data, a readout device that reads out from the storage device a pattern corresponding to the number of performance data contained in each extracted data region and the pitch of the performance data, and a parameter editing device that edits a volume or musical-interval parameter value for the extracted performance data in such a manner that performance data of the extracted performance data at positions indicated by the read pattern are emphasized [Example (D)]. In this apparatus, the plurality of performance data indicating simultaneous sounding are typically performance data constituting a chord, but are not limited to this but may be an octave unison. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(18) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data which each indicate sounding and are located immediately after a data region to be sounded with a staccato, and a parameter editing device that edits a volume parameter value for the extracted data region or performance data in a manner decreasing the volume of the performance data [Example (G)].
(19) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data which each indicate sounding and have a sounding length equal to or larger than a predetermined sounding length, an output device that outputs an irregular value and changes a change width of the irregular value depending on time elapsed from the start, of the sounding, and a parameter editing device that edits and sets a volume or musical-interval parameter value for each extracted data region or performance data to the irregular value output from the output device in such a manner that the volume or musical interval of the performance data is irregular or irregular but lasts for a duration corresponding to the sounding length with the change width of the volume or musical interval changing [Example (H)]. The extracted performance data are what is called xe2x80x9clong tonexe2x80x9d. The volume of a long tone is changed during sounding of the long tone while it is set to the irregular value and its amplitude is progressively changed so that fluctuations are applied to the long tone. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(20) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, a detecting device that detects parts having the same tone color and the number of the parts from the supplied performance data, a calculating device that calculates a volume value for each part assumed during performance depending on the detected number of the parts, and a setting device that sets the calculated volume value for each part as a volume parameter value for the part. When a performance of a score with a part division designated is carried out, the conventional parameter editing apparatus does not add any change to the volume parameter value at all, which causes an increase in the volume to a larger value than when no part division is designated, whereas the present apparatus xe2x80x9ccalculates the volume value for each part assumed during performance, depending on the detected number of partsxe2x80x9d, to solve the above problem. This is also applicable to the following configurations.
(21) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts data regions from the supplied performance data for which a pitch change based on a pitch bend is designated, a determining device that calculates a tendency of change in the pitch bend in each extracted data region or performance data and determines a change amount of the volume depending on results of the calculation, and a parameter editing device that edits a volume parameter value for the extracted performance data in such a manner that a change in the volume of the performance data becomes equal to the determined change amount.
(22) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts melody parts from the supplied performance data, a determining device that compares each extracted melody part with other parts to determine a change amount of a performance parameter so that the melody part stands out from the other parts, and a parameter editing device that edits the performance parameter for the extracted melody part based on the determined change amount of the performance parameter. In this apparatus, the performance data are assumed to be composed of a plurality of parts. However, for performance data in which a single tone color is used both for melody and accompaniment, for example, performance data for the piano, the configuration of claim 23 can be directly applied without any change if a top note is extracted from the performance data as a melody part. This is applicable to the following configuration.
(23) An automatic parameter editing apparatus comprising a supply device that supplies performance data, an extracting device that extracts lyrics information from the supplied performance data, a detecting device that detects one of words contained in the extracted lyrics information of which the volume or musical interval is to be changed, a storage device that stores, for each word, a volume or musical-interval change pattern indicating a pattern of change in the volume or musical interval to be applied to the word, a readout device that reads out a volume or musical-interval change pattern corresponding to the detected word, from the storage device, and a parameter editing device that edits the readout volume or musical-interval parameter value for the performance data in such a manner that a change in the volume or musical interval of the detected word becomes equal to a change in volume or musical interval indicated by the readout volume or musical-interval change pattern [Example (J)].
According to the automatic parameter editing apparatuses having the configurations (6) to (23), the performance data supplied from the supply device are analyzed, subsections to which one of plural types of expressions can be applied are extracted from the entire section containing all the performance data, one of the plural types of expressions is selected and determined as a type of expression to be applied to performance data contained in each extracted subsection, and a a parameter or parameters for the performance data contained in the extracted subsection are automatically edited in accordance with an expression addition algorithm corresponding to the determined type of expression. Therefore, even a beginner can add a variety of expressions to music using simple operations.
The above and other objects of the invention will become more apparent from the following drawings taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.